Sky Tigress
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbands, Sting kidnaps Wendy to join Sabertooth...


"Wah!" Carla exclaimed in shock at the sight of the blonde Dragon Slayer who all but carried the even more shock Wendy with a grin looking rather _smug_ , "wah~wah~!" Wendy cried out with a feeble attempt to reach out towards the surprised Strauss siblings. Fairy Tail disbandment took everyone by surprise, Lucy had offered to let them stay in Magnolia Town with her if they didn't want to leave yet Wendy remained conflicted. Mirajane had approached them with an offer of going with them, Carla suggested Lamia Scale yet this was an unexpected turn of events.

"Don't worry," Sting said unable to hide his glee, "we'll take _good_ care of her."

"Wait a second!" Carla protested,

"I'll take the cat too" he said picking her up.

"What!?" she exclaimed,

Carla appreciates that Rogue Cheney was more reasonable.

"So you kidnapped her?" he asked bemused,

"We need more girls in the Guild!" Sting protested,

"It's kidnapping" Rogue deadpans

"You can ask her if she wants to join," Minerva added with her arms crossed.

"You want to join, don't you?" Sting asked leaning in unnecessarily close.

"Eek!"

"Hey you!" Carla bristled,

"Wait" Rogue spoke up, "she doesn't know, does she?" he asked,

"Shut up!" Sting snapped embarrassed.

"You didn't ask her in the end, did you?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer asked unimpressed.

"I was gonna, but that bastard Councilman got the jump on me and tied me up!"

"Councilman?" Carla asked, "what are you two talking about?" Rogue smirked, _slyly_ causing her to gasp at the sudden change in personality that even had Minerva intrigued. Wendy looks less afraid as Rogue explains despite Sting's attempt to make him shut up, that the day Mest asked her to be his partner for the S-class exams, Sting, who had a crush on her back then wanted to ask her to go on a date. "Pfft!" Carla places a paw over her mouth at the sight of the blonde, he was red to the ears as he sulked waiting for the train to arrive. "How pathetic"

"Shut up, you demonic cat!" he snapped glaring at her.

"I don't want to hear that from you, pervert!" she yelled in response

"I'm not going to do anything to her!" Sting yelled, "it's not like that" he said rubbing his neck as he turned away from them. "I wasn't able to do anything and I thought Wendy-san was dead for seven years, it made me hate Fairy Tail all the more." Sting admitted, "but I hated myself for not being stronger to fight that bastard Councilman back, if I was stronger maybe I could have kept her safe even I know that sounds like a kid's stupid dream." Carla looks at Wendy's face, its answer enough so she sighs. "You fairies don't give up that easily, you'll be a Guild again."

"And until then you want to make sure she stays safe," Carla finished.

"Yeah..."

"It's your choice, child" Carla said, "I'll go wherever you want."

"Umm..." Wendy hesitated at first, "I'd like to think it over a few days, but I'll definitely give you an answer within a week." Rogue turns towards Sting who avoids looking his way which made him stare at them. "I just don't want to rush into things," she added

"That's fine," the blonde said,

"That blush on your face says otherwise," Carla stated.

"Shut up!"

Wendy's laugh makes his blush darken.

"How pathetic" Carla huffs in amusement,

"I'll kill you..." he muttered as he looked away again. Carla goes with her to Lamia Scale to visit Cheria who immediately told her to join their Guild, Wendy looked conflicted making her sigh in exasperation because going there only made things worse. Jura made Cheria back off before he talked to Wendy who seemed to have made her decision, it's actually funny watching her fall on the floor unable to move the second she stepped on the train through. "You came!?" Sting had a child-like expression as he spotted them, "what happened!?"

"It seems activating Dragon Force had her gaining motion sickness" Carla answered, "it's quite worse than Natsu's, the second she set foot on the train she lost all her strength." Sting takes her from her hold and she would have liked to make a remark about his reaction, but she grew tired from flying Wendy over to Sabertooth. "What a stupid weakness," he glares at her, yet if it's or the insult to Dragon Slayers in general, or Wendy's sake, she had no idea. "Natsu took an hour to get better, she's been like this fifteen minutes at best."

"Yukino, could you get me some water?" he asked,

"Right away!" she quickly rushed past them giving Carla a smile.

"So you decided to join Sabertooth, after all." Rufus said,

"Wendy made the decision after being conflicted all week between Lamia Scale and Sabertooth making the choice on the very last day." Carla informed,

"I'm a little relieved, Master seemed sad all week" Yukino said startling her,

"It was just a passing crush, huh" she huffed.

"It's more than that" she nearly screamed at the sight of Rogue standing behind her, "Wendy-san is actually his first love," Orga burst into laughter when Rufus sighed. Yukino gasps before she giggled as she excused herself to take the cup of water to Sting, "he wouldn't do anything to her because she's a child now, but the fact remains is that he still cares about her." Carla was willing to bet if his revelation a week ago is anything to go by, he definitely won't let his partner live it down causing her to shake her head seeing the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Boys will be boys.

"Hello, Carla you're beautiful as ever, yes" Lector greeted.

"Hmph!"

"Fro-sama says hello, too" Frosch said waving,

"Hello" she said smiling at her.

"Why only Frosch!?"

"Because Lily and Happy are the only male Exceeds I tolerate," she answers with a sniff.


End file.
